


Touya y el pasado de Clow Reed

by clampyue



Series: Touya y el pasado [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Jonathan Reed - Freeform, Padres de Clow, Pasado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampyue/pseuds/clampyue
Summary: Touya está pasando una temporada en Londres, junto a Sakura y los guardianes. Su poder ha aumentado tanto como para ver el pasado del amo Clow.Un sillón, una historia, un pasado.





	1. Touya y el pasado de Clow Reed

**Author's Note:**

> Os animo a leer este pequeño fragmento sobre Touya y Clow Reed en un duro momento de reflexión sobre la Luna y su órbita.  
> Nota: Esta pequeña historia, podría verse como una obra independiente o incluso como un spin-off de mi otro fic “Hitsuzen. Una luna nueva”.

Touya aún estaba planteándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo en Londres, en casa de ese extraño muchacho, junto con toda su familia…

 Ah, sí, había aceptado la invitación con la única misión de acompañar a Yukito, y sobre todo a Yue. Él, la forma originaria de aquel que era su persona especial había sido invitado junto con Sakura, sus amigos y el peluche… a visitar a Hiragizawa y sus guardianes a su mansión en Londres.

 

Solo llevaban tres días en territorio inglés y Touya ya estaba saturado de tantos asuntos mágicos. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto siempre había sido consciente que existía la magia y seres que no eran como él a su alrededor, pero no había estado involucrado en la magia hasta que Sakura transformó todas las cartas del mago ese, al que todos consideraban como si fuera una especie de dios todopoderoso.

Clow Reed… Touya, al igual que todo el planeta, no sabía mucho sobre este mago. A excepción de sus creaciones mágicas, por supuesto, y su principal reencarnación, Eriol. A parte de ser el mago más poderoso que había existido hasta ahora, del amo Clow sólo se sabía que era un mago mestizo, nacido de la unión de Li Ming y Jonathan Reed, herederos de dos de los clanes más poderosos del mundo, China e Inglaterra. Por suerte o por desgracia, su hijo heredó un poder sobrenatural capaz de aprovechar conjuntamente los conocimientos orientales y occidentales, hasta el momento tabú, y plasmarlo en la creación de numerosas cartas capaces de manejar los elementos de la naturaleza y de dos guardianes que las controlaran.

A parte de esto, nadie en el mundo ha sabido jamás sobre la vida privada del mago. Lo único sobre su personalidad, recogida en algunos de los manuscritos guardados en el Clan Li, reseñaban la extraña naturaleza del mago, quien era característico por su serenidad y amabilidad, aunque también en otros textos menos “oficiales” hablaban de él como un hombre caprichoso, impulsivo, arrogante, e incluso, egoísta en algunas ocasiones.

 

Touya vagaba por los pasillo de la mansión Hiragizawa sin un rumbo fijo, solamente buscaba algo de soledad en aquella casa donde todo, para su desgracia, estaba relacionado con la magia.  Decidió entrar en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, un enorme salón con enormes ventanales que daban a un espléndido jardín nevado decorado con preciosas flores de diferentes partes del mundo… “más magia” pensó Touya. Por mucho que buscara, en todas partes había algo que estaba creado o mantenido con magia.

Decidió quedarse un rato en ese salón, por lo menos todos los integrantes de la casa se encontraban en el otro extremo y podría disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. A pesar de no haber nadie cerca, la chimenea encendida era una buena compañía…

En su mente, aunque ya no estaba pensado sobre el amo Clow aún divagaba sobre su propia magia. Era obvio que su poder había aumentado desde que le dio su energía a Yue, pero jamás pensó que él mismo podría llegar a ser de alguna otra utilidad hasta que llegó a esta casa. Y eso era algo que lo llevaba agobiando desde hacía tres días, pero por encima de todo jamás le diría nada a Yue o a Yukito… esto seguro ya estaba siendo complicado para ellos.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos y en su propia angustia, decidió acomodarse aún más en uno de los grandes sofás junto a la chimenea. Prefirió que iba a ser mejor dejar esos pensamientos por el momento y dormir un rato.

Aunque intentara relajarse, era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel famoso sillón que había acompañado a Clow Reed durante toda su vida por numerosos países, y para su desgracia, ahí lo tenía, en medio de ese gran salón. Tan majestuoso y vibrante como lo hacían ver las llamas de la chimenea, y seguramente se habría visto por siglos.

Touya se incorporó observándolo más fijamente, sabía que era muy privado y nadie debía acercarse, pero no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de acercarse al sillón… como si algo lo atrajera. “La curiosidad mató al gato” fue uno de sus frustrados pensamientos antes de levantarse definitivamente del sofá y acercarse con una excesiva cautela al sillón granate. “No lo toques…” “no debo” “bah… realmente tengo curiosida…”

Justo en el momento de tocarlo Touya sintió cómo todo a su alrededor se convertía en una especie de neblina, lo que hizo que se aferrara aún más al sillón. No tenía claro si eso había sido magia o un simple mareo después de haberse levantado del sofá.

No parecía nada raro a su alrededor… hasta que comenzó a oír un par de voces masculinas cerca de él. En un primer momento pensó que podrían ser algunos acercándose por el pasillo… pero realmente no le pareció la voz ni del mocoso, ni de los peluches, ni por supuesto de Yukito o Yue… aunque tenía cierto parecido con la de Eriol.

Decidió prestar algo más de atención, pero sin soltar aún el sillón. Pero no oía nada… lo que le hacía falta ahora… “fantasmas” pensó aún con un deje de diversión. Pero toda diversión se esfumó en cuanto volvió a oír una de las voces otra vez “…Clow, hijo” había dicho. Ahora sí lo había oído claro, y tenía bastante claro que había sido en ese salón  y que no era ninguna voz conocida.

Touya no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, era algo de lo que estaba más que acostumbrado… pero esa mansión tenía algo que lo inquietaba, y sobre todo si estaba relacionado con magia.

La voz había dicho “ese nombre” junto con “hijo”. No había oído mucho más, pero aunque era un susurro la voz parecía preocupada. Touya no era una persona que soliera meterse en temas de fantasmas, sabía de sobra que era peligroso… pero esto parecía distinto. Optó por prestar algo más de atención a su alrededor, pero parecía todo normal. Echo un vistazo por la ventana… era prácticamente de noche y no había nieve. Seguía aferrado al alto respaldar del sillón intentando entender cómo había oscurecido tan pronto y la nieve… cuando de repente vio de reojo cómo dos figuras se formaban.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente, para contemplar cómo la figura de un señor de unos 50 años se solidificaba en el sofá en el que él acababa de estar recostado y justo al lado de la chimenea aparecía una mujer sentada sobre una butaca tejiendo…

“Lo sé…” contestó la voz algo familiar de antes, ahora más clara…  pero sonó justo debajo de donde Touya estaba sosteniendo el sillón. No era una persona asustadiza… pero lo que vio lo hizo soltar corriendo el respaldar y alejarse lo más que pudo de ese maldito sillón.

Una vez que consideró que la distancia era prudentemente segura, intentó tranquilizarse y mirar a su alrededor de repente extrañamente vacío y silencioso. Se acercó con cautela a la ventana, donde volvía a ser por la tarde y el jardín estaba otra vez nevado con aquellas extrañas flores que no deberían estar ahí en esta época del año.

Se sentó en el antepecho de la ventana intentando poner en orden sus ideas, dudando entre si decírselo a alguien o volverse a Japón lejos de esta locura de casa. Pero, tras un momento de indecisión, Touya se percató que a diferencia de todas sus experiencias… estas personas no se habían percatado ni un segundo de su presencia.

Touya no era curioso tampoco, sabía que ser curioso en su situación podría traerle problemas tanto a él como a su alrededor… pero había visto al amo Clow sentado en su sillón, justo apoyado en el respaldar que él sostenía. Lo había tenido claro, no era Eriol, no, no lo era. Aunque solo lo vio unos segundos, fueron suficientes para apreciar cómo este era más alto y más mayor que el adolescente… pero el parecido había sido inconfundible. Además, había visto el retrato de Clow el día anterior en otro de los grandes salones de la mansión, por lo que no había duda, acababa de ver a Clow Reed y no parecía ser en este tiempo.

 

A pesar de todos sus conocimientos y experiencias, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sentado en la ventana no podía quitar la vista de aquel sillón, que seguramente le había dejado ver una escena del pasado, del pasado de Clow Reed.

Pensó en Eriol, a él seguramente no le gustaría que otros vieran su pasado… “bueno el pasado de su vida anterior”, pensó Touya cada vez más decidido a volver a acercarse a ese extraño y antiguo sillón. Además, había otra cosa… algo que preocupaba a esa gente que acababa de “espiar”, y a lo mejor con suerte, podía descubrir algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente.


	2. capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Tuvo un momento más de cavilación en aquel lugar seguro de la ventana antes de tomar valor y dirigirse de nuevo al sillón. No sabía qué había hecho antes, lo único que él sabía era que lo había tocado. Y realmente no perdía nada por volver a intentarlo.

Tocó nuevamente el respaldo del sillón. Esta vez no pasó nada, pero decidió esperar. Echó una mirada rápida a la puerta, lo último que quería Touya era que alguno de “sus amigos” entraran en ese momento y lo vieran aferrado al respaldar del valiosísimo sillón del amo Clow. Eso supondría muchas preguntas de las cuales él no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Pasaron unos segundos más sin ocurrir nada “sobrenatural” y Touya estaba ya arrepintiéndose de su elección. Se estaba empezando a sentir ridículo sujetando de esa manera él sillón, pero esa extraña niebla de antes volvió a sobresaltarlo de nuevo.

Para esta vez se concienció el mismo que pasara lo que pasara o viera lo que viera no podía soltar el sillón, o todo desaparecería de nuevo… y quien sabe, quizás no volvería a ocurrir más. No, no podía permitirlo, sabía que en cierto modo esto que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero debía hacerlo.

Ahora, las figuras se materializaron más rápido. Touya, a pesar de su inquietud, respiró hondo y se concentró en intentar prestar atención a su alrededor. Por el momento nadie hablaba, pero seguían las mismas personas enfrente de él. Era consciente que seguramente el amo Clow se encontraba sentado en el sillón que él sujetaba, pero aún no estaba preparado para mirar hacia abajo. No sabía por qué, pero quizás estaba demasiado condicionado por las historias sobre él y cómo todo el mundo lo consideraba como un ser superior al resto de los mortales, y eso lo inquietaba.

 

De repente, la mujer dejó su quehacer a un lado y se levantó del sillón que ocupaba junto a la chimenea, sacando a Touya de sus pensamientos. Por un segundo pensó que lo estaba viendo allí parado en mitad del gran salón justo detrás del alto sillón. Pero no fue así, su atención se desvió hacia la persona que estaba justo debajo de Touya… para su desgracia. No le quedó más remedio que mirar al fin hacia abajo, y allí estaba, aquel hombre al que todos veneraban… aunque ahora que Touya lo observaba desde esa perspectiva… parecía una persona normal. Mientras más lo observaba más iba encontrándole cierto parecido con su padre y sobre todo con Hiragizawa. La mujer estaba diciéndole algo al mago, pero no estaba prestando atención, su mente estaba divagando sobre el parecido de su padre y el muchacho, sus reencarnaciones.

“Hasta mañana” había dicho la mujer, haciendo que Touya dejara de pensar en su padre y Eriol. Sí, acababa de llegar a una conclusión, si el alma de este hombre eran las almas de sus reencarnaciones… no debería preocuparse tanto. Bueno, de todos modos, iba a estar atento a partir de ahora.

Observó cómo la mujer se dirigía hacia el hombre del sofá y le daba un tierno beso. No sabía quién era… pero lo que sí tenía claro es que era claramente de descendencia china, y el hombre al que acababa de besar… no había duda alguna de que era europeo. A decir verdad, la mujer le había recordado a esa vez que acompañó a su hermana a Hong Kong y conoció a la madre del mocoso, Li Yelan.

Cada vez lo tenía más claro, estos dos debían ser los padres de Clow Reed, Li Ming y Jonathan Reed.

Una vez que la mujer salió por la puerta, el hombre se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su hijo con una mirada cómplice “tu madre tiene una personalidad bastante parecida” había comentado mientras le quitaba el vaso a Clow y lo volvía a llenar con más whisky. 

Clow aceptó de nuevo el vaso asintiendo mientras le daba un largo sorbo. “Ya sabes que Yue puede ser… frío, para empezar” dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza, llenando su propio vaso.

Yue, había dicho “Yue” ese hombre. Touya se aferró con más fuerza al sillón como si la conexión se fuera a perder si no lo hacía. Sabía seguro que el hombre mayor debía ser el padre de Clow, Jonathan… pero qué tenía que ver Yue, qué le había pasado. Touya se tensó, un sentimiento protector lo invadió, quería saber qué le ocurría a Yue, pero obviamente sabía que este no era su tiempo y ni siquiera el guardián lo conocía.

Siguió observando con el ceño fruncido la escena frente a él. Jonathan había vuelto a su asiento. Clow, no había dicho palabra en todo el rato que llevaba allí, simplemente bebió de un trago el whisky que quedaba en su vaso, tensando la mandíbula por el amargor del alcohol mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su padre, tampoco había vuelto a hablar seguramente esperando una respuesta de su hijo. Touya en cambio estaba empezando a impacientarse de tanta tensión silenciosa.

 “Simplemente parece tan… temperamental, me preocupa”, admitió al fin Clow. Touya vio desde su perspectiva, cómo estaba intentado ser sutil pero su cara reflejaba un profundo dolor. Lo vio toser discretamente detrás de su mano, parpadeando varias veces intentando contener algunas lágrimas.

Seguramente el padre de Clow, frente a él, no estaba viendo el estado de su hijo, pero Touya lo tenía justo debajo y jamás se hubiera esperado contemplar tal momento. En ese momento, aún no sabía qué le había pasado a Yue, pero ver al mago en ese estado le hizo sentirse bastante incómodo, no sabía en qué momento había sucedido pero… estaba viendo claramente a su padre reflejado en el hombre que tenía debajo.

“No me preocuparía hijo. Déjalo enfadarse, gritar un poco, y tranquilizarse por sí mismo; él está pasado por mucho, ustedes dos lo están…”.

“Yo solo… no creo que sólo esté enfadado. Esta no es la forma habitual de Yue de decirme que está molesto… eso normalmente involucraría pequeños detalles en su comportamiento, pero no… esto”. Su padre soltó una risita detrás de su vaso, sus ojos azules brillaban al recordar la cara de su hijo ante la reacción de Yue hacía una hora. Touya se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que había pasado… estaba preocupado por Yue, pero la risa del señor Reed lo desconcertó. “Parecía… nervioso. Asustado”.

Su padre asintió, escuchando en silencio. "Bueno, por supuesto que está nervioso” hizo una  pausa para observar a su hijo que permanecía con la mirada fija en el vaso vacío. “Ambos lo están. Él nota tu nerviosismo y sabe por lo que es… ” en ese momento Clow levantó la mirada con incredulidad y Touya se estaba desesperando por la falta de información.

Clow no respondió, simplemente en su intento de ocultar su nerviosismo le volvió a dar otro trago a su vaso prácticamente vacío. “¡Bueno, él debería simplemente decírmelo!” dijo al fin algo irritado más para sí mismo que para su padre. Suspiró. Bajó la mirada hacia los hielos solitarios del vaso que repiquetearon cuando estiró el vaso para que su padre lo llenara de nuevo.

“No… bueno… yo debería saberlo de todos modos” rectificó en voz baja, mirando su copa llena nuevamente. Aún no era capaz de mirar a su padre. Se sentía… extraño, honesto, algo abatido y casi avergonzado, y Touya era capaz de percibirlo desde su posición.

Touya suspiró, no sabía en qué año estaban pero sabía que cuando Clow creó a los guardianes ya era bastante viejo (para un humano normal), un mago que superaba con creces a cualquier otro, pero delante de él estaba viendo a un hijo buscando a su padre para recibir apoyo, consejo y orientación. Al igual que él, veía a un hijo que admiraba a su padre y a pesar de no poder contarle todas sus preocupaciones lo tenía ahí en el momento indicado para pedirle ayuda.

“¿Crees que debería subir y hablar con él primero?” Touya volvió a prestar toda su atención en Clow, si se iba… él iba a tener que quedarse allí plantado agarrado al sillón.

"¿Qué? No, demonios no. No esta noche al menos.” dijo su padre, dirigiéndose lejos de esa idea rápidamente. "Mañana, sin embargo, sí. Haz algo bueno por él. Y solo escúchalo, maldita sea. Caminas tanto con la cabeza en las nubes, Clow, y te pones tan ocupado con los caprichos que actúas antes de pensar a veces".

“Maravilloso consejo de un hombre que me dio una bofetada tan pronto como entró por la puerta de mi casa”, Clow se sonrojó oscuramente. Su padre bajó su copa y señaló con un dedo firmemente en la dirección de su hijo.

“Clow Alexander ni siquiera comiences”, dijo con una pesada advertencia en su voz. “Sabes lo que sentía por ese chico el día que lo conocí. Pusiste demasiado empeño en él, y solo estaba protegiendo a Yue” hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva “¡Maldito seas! ¡Y otra vez vas a huir!”.

“Pasé 3 años planificando su creación, padre, y toda una vida deseándolo, no fue un capricho”, Clow trató de defenderse, pero podía sentir sus hombros cayendo un poco bajo el regaño de su padre. “Y… no estoy huyendo. Debo ir”.

Su padre negó con la cabeza, rubios mechones cayeron sobre sus hombros. “Clow, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Lo hiciste hermoso porque pudiste, humano, porque pudiste. Y él te necesita, más que los demás, y no estabas preparado para eso, lo sé mejor que nadie. Vi lo débil que se sentía sin ti, y no sabías que eso pasaría” hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo al que cada palabra le estaba sentando como una puñalada “y ahora vuelves a decirle, tan deliberadamente, que os volvéis a Japón...”.

Touya estaba estático como nunca lo había estado en su vida, no se atrevía ni a pestañear, incluso tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar. Jamás pensó escuchar esas cosas… realmente quería saber qué le había pasado a Yue. Aquella vez… ahora, por lo que había podido entender… el guardián no quería simplemente ir a Japón.

“Suenas como Kerberos” escucho Touya decir a Clow en un susurro. Volvió a mirarlo incrédulo con un deje de sonrisa. Eso era una reacción algo infantil para un hombre de su estatus. Ahora Touya estaba algo más relajado y dudó unos segundos antes de soltar una de sus manos que le permitiera situarse al lado del mago y observar mejor.

Clow deshacía el nudo que ataba su cabello nerviosamente, mientras su padre lo observaba con una sabia sonrisa. “Él es la voz de la razón en esta casa de locos, y el único capaz de decirte lo idiota que llegas a ser a veces, hijo”. Touya intentaba aguantarse la risa, no sabía si lo iban a oír si hacía ruido, por ahora solo tenía claro que no lo veían. Se sentó en el suelo junto al sillón y junto a Clow, mientras se aferraba al brazo del sillón. A pesar de la preocupación, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

“Lo hice a tu imagen y semejanza, padre” dijo a modo de burla. Pero tanto Touya como Jonathan sabía que lo estaba diciendo, en cierto modo, totalmente enserio. Touya no conocía al señor Reed, pero en el rato que llevaba ahí se había percatado de la voluntad bulliciosa que compartían él y el guardián solar. 

“Bueno, Kerberos tiene razón; siempre ha sido bueno cuidando a su hermano menor, Clow, que es todo lo que trato de hacer. Cuidado con Yue ... lo quieres, y hace tiempo que entiendes lo que significas para él, emocionalmente, mágicamente ... No estoy aquí para decirte nada que no sepas, solo pienso que podrías hacerte recordar de vez en cuando, hijo, que Yue te necesita mucho más de lo que un hijo necesita a su padre”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuará....


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:

Touya miró perplejo a Clow, “significas para él, emocionalmente…” qué había querido decir con eso. Clow eligió beber en lugar de responder. Cambió nerviosamente de postura, sabía a qué complicado tema estaba refiriéndose su “amado” padre, algo que no debería saber nadie “Lo sé… solo estoy esperando el día en que decida que me odia por cómo fue creado”.

Touya seguía sin quitarle ojo, pero su desconcierto cada vez era más inmenso. Siguió observando en silencio a ambos magos, podía de alguna forma entender más allá de las palabras dichas.

Jonathan Reed evaluó a su hijo en silencio, y Clow pudo sentir sus ojos en él. Él nunca le había dicho eso a su padre. En realidad, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, y por una buena razón. Como mago, Clow sabía que las palabras tenían poder. Las palabras tienen magia. Tal vez admitir este miedo no lo haría suceder, pero él no podría saber eso. Clow Reed tenía... una historia, con palabras imprevistas, y ya había hecho suficiente daño, demasiado profundo para arreglarlo.

Touya no sabía cómo estaba pasando, pero estaba entendiendo a Clow, incluso sin este decir palabras… quizás podría ser debido al sillón. Lo miró con cautela, no entendía, pero era obvio que ese sillón había acompañado a Clow toda su vida y ahora le estaba dejando ver a él parte de su pasado… ¿por qué?... era solo un mueble.

“¡Quiero decir…!” Clow continuó algo exaltado sacando a Touya de su ensimismamiento. Vio cómo Clow extendía sus brazos en un intento de justificarse. “Quiero decir, Yue está muy orgulloso de cómo lo creé, deberías verlo cuando tenemos visita o hago alguna reunión…” sonrió ante tal recuerdo, haciendo que Touya frunciera el ceño.

“Él te adora, Clow”, señaló su padre con voz suave. Clow apretó la mandíbula mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba nerviosamente con el extremo de la camisa.

“¿Pero qué pasará cuando se canse de su condición? Yue es algo cínico, y no sé por qué ha decidido ser optimista en este tema… Padre, lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Que podría haberlo creado… diferente. Yo… pude, pero no quería. Lo que Yue es… su magia, pero no su personalidad, fue bajo mi condición, e incluso conociendo sus problemas y limitaciones… su debilidad en la luna nueva, lo cerca que debe estar de mí en esos días... No lo cambiaría, padre. Jamás.” Hizo una pequeña pausa manteniendo los ojos cerrados. “Kerberos dice que soy un viejo egoísta, y sé que lo soy, pero Yue es perfecto para mí”.

Touya lo observaba atentamente memorizando cada palabra de la confesión del mago. Su admisión había rodado libremente por sus labios, seguramente ayudada por el fuerte alcohol que le había dado su padre. Touya podía apreciar a la perfección el miedo de Clow mientras esperaba nervioso la reacción de su padre.

“Nunca pierdas esa actitud, hijo” comenzó con voz profunda pero suave su padre. “No te arrepientas de haber hecho un hechizo, porque si lo hiciste fue porque en ese momento pensaste que era apropiado. Nunca veas a Yue como una creación que buscaba la perfección”.

“…¿padre?” fue lo único que Clow pudo articular. Touya, sentado al lado de Clow, miraba a su padre con gran admiración, “es un hombre muy sabio” pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“No eres un mal hombre, Clow” continuó lentamente, enviando otro vaso a su hijo. “Eres un buen hombre, incluso. Eres cariñoso, eres amable... también eres caprichoso, impulsivo, malhumorado, arrogante, un presumido y, a veces, egoísta.” Clow hizo una mueca con cada golpe contra su persona, pero no hizo nada para defenderse contra las palabras de su padre. “Creaste a Kerberos, y luego querías superarte a ti mismo. Dijiste hace tiempo, Clow, que le diste a Yue todo lo que tenías miedo de probar con Kerberos. Todos se maravillaron de tu sol, y querías que también hablaran sobre tu luna, no lo niegues.” Clow no podía hacer tal cosa, mientras cierta desconfianza iba creciendo dentro de Touya “…egoísta” articuló lentamente sin hacer ruido con miedo a ser descubierto.

“Y…, al final, te admiro por ello, amo Clow” concluyó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa. Touya y Clow miraron a Jonathan parpadeando varias veces mostrando su incredulidad.

“Hiciste que Yue fuera tu idea de perfección. No sé cómo más un mago podría verter tanto amor en su creación, Clow. Lo amabas en el momento en que se metió en tu mente y querías que lo admiraran. Querías que fuera hermoso, para que la gente lo mirara, que fuera inalcanzable para los demás. Y es natural, Clow, que una creación dependa de su maestro; Kerberos lo hace, tus cartas también. No hay forma de evitar eso… son tus hijos”. Touya sonrió mirando a Jonathan, era un hombre admirable, pero en cambio de Clow… no lo tenía tan claro.

“Pero Yue lo es más que los demás, mucho más de lo que la luna necesita ser. Yo… podría haberlo hecho menos dependiente de mí, capaz de separarse de mí, pero no lo hice…” dijo sombríamente Clow mirando fijamente uno de los botones de su camisa.

“Como dije, Clow, eres arrogante, y tú lo eras mucho más después de que lograste crear con éxito a Kerberos. Honestamente, hijo, no hay forma de que Yue hubiera resultado diferente”.

Clow asintió dejando asomar una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en un par de década atrás, cuando tenía a su nuevo compañero, cuando Kerberos estaba dando vueltas alrededor de sus jardines, con palabras, corazón y voluntad, cuando su magia solar llenó la casa tan poderosamente como el calor del sol. Kerberos era la creación más perfecta que Clow había visto, y él lo sabía. Se burlaba de cada uno de sus colegas, mostraba a su nuevo amigo, no podía evitar compararlo silenciosamente con cualquier otra construcción que conociera.

“No me disculpo por mi confianza”, comenzó Clow. “Pero fui una persona desagradable durante un tiempo, incluso algunos no tuvieron ningún problema para decirme eso, y Yuuko rompió una botella de sake sobre mi cabeza.” Concluyó haciendo una mueca pero sonriendo ante el recuerdo. “…Yuuko” Touya había oído ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba cuando.

“¡Claro que te lo merecías!” le reprendió su padre “simplemente no te portas bien con tus amantes, muchacho”. “¿a…amantes?” Touya miraba incrédulo a Clow “Yuuko” eso era, Touya encajó las piezas. Había oído ese nombre antes, Yuuko era una de las… amantes de Clow, pensó haciendo una mueca de asco, pero aún no recordaba cuando lo había oído.

“Ah ¿qué puedo hacer?” se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo... pensé que lo sabía todo, después de que Kerberos estuviera vivo y saludable y fuerte ... pensé que era todo grandioso, así que pensé que Yue debería... reflejar eso. Si yo fuera el poder más fuerte en esta tierra, quería que recurriera a eso tanto como fuera posible. La luna refleja la luz... Solo quería que reflejara… mi… luz". Touya escuchaba de fondo la explicación de Clow, pero realmente le daba exactamente igual, lo que mantenía ocupada su mente era esa tal Yuuko.

“Siempre eras arrogante, Clow, pero por entonces eras un desgraciado vanidoso y podría haberte desheredado por eso más de una vez, sinceramente. Pero eras lo que eras, y Yue resultó ser una maravilla de eso”.

“Lo hiciste”, defendió Clow, pero nada de ese orgullo Reed se reflejaba ya en él. En cambio, había una pesada melancolía en él. “Pero eso fue hace casi 10 años... Yue estaba tan enfermo y débil cuando volví de Tokio, y todavía se pone así a veces en luna nueva, si no me he estado cuidando a mí mismo” hizo una pausa. “…su personalidad es suya, pero... se formó en torno a una necesidad para mí. Debí haber vuelto a Tomoeda con él antes… pero Yuuko…" marcó sus pecados uno por uno, como arrodillado ante un sacerdote en confesión... bebió otro sorbo de whisky, preguntándose cuántos botellas su padre había traído.

Touya unió las piezas, lo recordó, se enfureció, se levantó junto a Clow y lo miró con profundo odio. Yuuko… la bruja de las dimensiones… Kaho le había comentado sobre ella hacía un tiempo. Japón, por esa razón Yue no quería ir a Japón… Clow lo dejó solo cuando más lo necesitaba ¿por qué?, por estar con su amante. Yue, para el guardián Clow era su persona más especial… y Touya lo sabía. Había sido traicionado y Touya cada vez se estaba enfureciendo más.

“Clow todos tenemos fallos” dijo calmadamente su padre haciendo que Touya se girara bruscamente a mirarlo, “fallos” había dicho, cómo podía llamar a eso fallo. “Orgulloso o no, eres el mago más poderoso conocido, y eres consciente de eso. Eso es un hecho. Yue es como es. Nació en un momento determinado, de una manera determinada, siendo tu época egoísta, y mejor o peor, él es como es”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

“En otras palabras, hiciste ya tú cama, Clow Reed, ahora reposa en ella” contrarrestó Clow con un deje de burla la hipótesis de su padre.

Touya hizo una mueca ante la comparativa, y Jonathan lo estudió tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. “Podría hacer una broma sobre Yue en tu cama, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado actual…” dejó la frase a medias mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Clow en cambio puso los ojos en blanco. “Sé que Yue no es un compañero de cama como otras creaciones de aspecto humanoide” comentó despreocupado a la vez que Clow hacía una notable mueca de asco. “Quiero decir, Clow, mi punto es que gracias a ti Yue es un ser orgulloso y con una sensación de perfección, pero no arrogante. Lo querías perfecto, lo querías hermoso, querías que él se basara en la magia más poderosa del mundo, porque lo amabas, incluso antes de que lo crearas. Le diste amor, sabe lo que es ser amado. Y eso es suficiente para mí”.

“Lo hice…” comenzó Clow en un susurro “Alguna vez apunté que tenía que ser sin error o falta, incluso su apariencia… incluso si era superficial antes los ojos de otro, sería… mi perfección” concluyó con total seriedad.

“Y ahora tienes un guardián que casi te adora, debido a las decisiones que tomaste en su creación. Elecciones hechas tanto de buenas intenciones como egoístas. Hiciste una construcción perfecta que te necesita, Clow, y él es su propia persona ahora. Si no quieres que él te odie y, por extensión, se odie a sí mismo, entonces asume tu jodida responsabilidad”.

Touya parpadeó perplejo ante el cambio repentino de humor, a la vez, Clow se enderezó tan rápido como pudo dentro de la seguridad de su sillón. “… ¿Qué?”

Touya podía notar como la energía del señor Reed se volvía oscura mientras su rostro mostraba total seriedad. Jonathan dejó la botella de whisky a un lado, incluso se levantó a tomar el vaso de Clow de su mano.

“Asume la responsabilidad de lo que hiciste, Clow.” comenzó con tono serio. “No importa que intenciones tenías hace 20 años, no importa cómo lo enojaste hace 15 o que tan enfermo estuvo hace 10. Todo lo que importa en este momento, es… este momento.” hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo fijamente “Lo quiero… tu madre y yo, lo queremos como a un nieto más, y él te necesita Clow. Más que los demás. Él necesita tu magia, tu atención, tu toque, tu poder. Querías una creación que recurriera a la magia más poderosa del mundo y es mejor que proporciones eso, Clow. Yue nunca dejará de necesitarte de esa manera. Incluso si no fueras su amo, incluso si está enojado contigo, o si estás lejos, le debes… todo lo que puedes dar. Conseguiste lo que querías entonces, y todavía lo tienes ahora. Incluso si sus deseos cambian, aún le debes la vida, Clow, ¿me entiendes?”.

Clow Reed permaneció callado bajo el tono áspero y antipático de su padre, pero él asintió con la cabeza, lento y deliberado, reflexionando sobre su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente sus manos. Por supuesto, su padre tenía razón, lo sabía, era solo otra cosa por la que quería permanecer en silencio, como sus temores de que Yue resentiría algún día su naturaleza. Admitir que era demasiado entusiasta, demasiado ambicioso, demasiado orgulloso cuando hizo Yue, no solo hirió su propio sentido de sí mismo, sino que, para Clow, insultó a Yue. Parecía que Yue estaba equivocado de alguna manera, un error, cuando incluso con sus debilidades, Clow solo veía la perfección. Admitir que Yue era más dependiente de lo que necesitaba ser, admitir la imperfección en su amada luna, la imperfección en su… su… persona, y Clow Reed era, hasta el día de hoy, orgulloso.

Touya podía verlo cómo se debatía internamente. Touya no sabía mucho sobre ese tema pero por cómo estaba reaccionando Clow… las palabras de Jonathan debían haber sido la verdad más dolorosa y absoluta para su hijo, dichas sin ninguna piedad. Aunque Touya estaba agradecido a ese hombre por cómo había defendido indiscutiblemente a Yue.

“Sabes, hijo, es algo sobre lo que debes pensar detenidamente, cuánto te necesita y siempre lo hará, porque criar un hijo no es muy diferente.” Continuó Jonathan más calmado viendo lo mal que le habían sentado a su hijo sus palabras, pero todas ellas verdad. “Amas a Yue, amas a todas tus creaciones como si fueran hijos propios, por eso debes pensar en su presente y… futuro”.

“Jamás quise que sufrieran” dijo Clow en un susurro tormentoso. “Ninguno de ellos…”

“Lo sé de sobra. No te juzgo por crear un ser dependiente, Clow. Yue es su propia persona en mente si no en magia. Simplemente no me des una razón para juzgarte sobre cómo lo tratas. Lo amas, y le mostramos a las personas que amamos lo que es mejor para ellos, y para Yue, eso implica recordar lo que él es.” hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo que mantenía la mirada fija en su manos, pero aún era visible la enorme tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.  “No cambies nunca de opinión, Clow. No te arrepientas de cómo fue hecho, no cambies de opinión y desees haberlo hecho diferente, nunca lo veas como algo menos que perfecto. Tus deseos no cambian los corazones humanos, y no te sacará de ser responsable de esta vida que trajiste al mundo... de ninguno de ellos”.

Jonathan no dijo nada más, solamente miraba a su hijo con ojos tristes. Touya levantó la visita para ver cómo un par de lágrimas traicioneras corrían por las mejillas de Clow. El señor Reed tenía razón, todo el mundo tiene fallos, incluso el amo Clow, aunque sus fallos pudieran ser más perjudiciales que los de un humano normal. Touya pensó en ello un momento…, se puso en su lugar, debía ser una carga demasiado grande para llevar… sintió pena de él.

“…los amo más que a mi vida…” dijo entrecortadamente “…jamás permitiré que les ocurra nada” miró hacia el lugar donde Touya tocaba con su mano el sillón, y dejó ver una sutil sonrisa torcida. Touya se levantó de inmediato y se medio escondió tras el alto respaldar del sillón, pero sin soltarlo en ningún momento. No podía permitirse perder la conexión ahora. Puede… puede que Clow se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, pero tenía claro que no lo estaba viendo… Eso, o era un experto en disimular que había alguien a menos de medio metro mirándolo fijamente… Touya no sabía, Clow era un hombre bastante extraño.

“No te preocupes” habló suavemente Jonathan “sé que no volverás a permitir que les ocurra nada. Ni ahora ni cuando ya no estés” lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa que fue devuelta por Clow. Esto era desconcertante pero revelador para Touya… qué dos personas más extrañas.

Jonathan sirvió el último vaso a cada uno, que compartieron en silencio. Clow comenzaba a sentir ya la embriaguez pero no era suficiente para amortiguar las palabras de su padre. Touya esperaba en silencio echado sobre el respaldar del sillón. Ninguno habló. Clow había dejado su vaso medio vacío entre sus piernas mientras mantenía sus manos en los reposabrazos con los ojos cerrados… era un personaje muy extraño, en cambio, Jonathan se levantó mientras terminaba su último trago y se dirigió hacia su hijo, le dio un beso en la cabeza, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la puerta “Habla con él mañana” le aconsejó a su hijo antes de dejarlo solo.

Clow asintió levantándose y acercándose al fuego de la chimenea. Vació el resto de whisky y se dirigió a la puerta. “No sé quién eres… pero si has podido ver este recuerdo que te he dejado es porque puedes cuidar de mis niños… de él.” habló en un susurro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Touya estaba petrificado, Clow Reed había sabido todo el tiempo que estaba a su lado y le había permitido ver ese recuerdo suyo tan privado… ¿por qué…? No lo sabía, pero algo tenía claro, Clow estaba confiando en él para cuidar de Yue… y de los demás también… pero él no era Sakura ni el dueño de las cartas y los guardianes… No le importaba realmente.

Permaneció unos minutos más en ese tiempo mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Soltó el sillón, y con la neblina con la que había llegado a esa época volvió al presente. Se dirigió a la ventana donde ya había entrado bastante la tarde, casi oscurecía. Miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie. Sonrió.

 

Llegó a una conclusión: no entendía a los Li. Habían divinizado de tal manera a Clow Reed que habían omitido que también era una persona. Todos esos escritos, todas esas historias… ninguna representaban lo que él acababa de ver, un humano con una extraña familia, a la que adoraba, y con una carga y unos problemas superiores a los que cualquier otro mago sería capaz de manejar jamás.

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero Eriol Hiragizawa estaba empezando a caerle un poquito mejor.

 

 

FIN


End file.
